Shooting Destiny
by AliceReincarnation
Summary: Bella has lived with her mother in the valley of the sun her whole life, and it seemed that nothing could go wrong. She had good grades, a big house, and a friendship group that would last forever. Or so they thought. Full summary inside.
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its original characters.**

**Summary**

Bella has lived with her mother in the valley of the sun her whole life, and it seemed that nothing could go wrong. She had good grades, a big house, and a friendship group that would last forever. Or so they thought. For on the night of a party, something unexpected came up, forcing her to do the one thing no one expected.


	2. It Takes Time To Look This Good

**Disclamer:I don't own twilight or it's characters, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. All I own is the plot, Alyssia, Lucas, and Mackenzie.**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfict so I hope you like my story. You can find pictures of there outfits ,cars and the characters themselves on my profile at the bottom. Enjoy! ^-^**

**Chapter one: It Takes Time To Look This Good**

History was boring again, like usual. I probably would of dropped out of the class if I wasn't good at it. At least today was Friday which meant party time! Alyssia was throwing a huge party to celebrate the beginning of school year.

I went to the Meyer Academy in Pheonix along with my three bestfriends Alyssia, Mackenzie and Lucas. Alyssia and Lucas had been dating for two years now and we were happy for them. My life was great. I had friends, a huge house and some might even call me popular. I loved it!

The loud ring of the bell indicated it was finally the end of the day. As soon I was out of the room I was jumped by Mackenzie and Alyssia.

"Come on, Bella. Time to get ready for the party!" She cheered as they draged me off.

If you couldn't already tell this party was a big deal. It was the first party of the year and_ thee_ party. It was the party that would almost determine who your friends would be for the whole year and where you would fit in ,popularity wise. But we didn't have to worry about that we would be friends forever, nothing could come between us.

We got back to our dorm quickly with the two of them dragging me the whole way. The three of us all lived together in one of the west dorms. It was perfectly fine though because the dorm was huge! It was like a mini apartment. There were three giant sized bedrooms with each there own queen sized bed and complete bathroom. My room was blue and brown themed since blue was my favourite colour and we all wanted our rooms to have brown. Alyssia's was pink and brown, while Mackenzie's was yellow and brown. Then we had our kitchen and lounge area complete we our massive flat screened TV.

We walked into Alyssia's bathroom and the makeovers began. By the times we were done we each had our makeup done to match the outfits we picked out and smokey eyes. We walked back into Aly's bedroom and got dressed.

Aly was wearing a purple, strapless twill dress cut short with a sweetheart neckline, black leggings and simple black flats. Mackenzie was wearing crimson, short, soft jersey dress cut with a low neckline and trimmed with tonal beading along the bust and double straps, along with black flats. I was wearing a teal, Knit dress cut short with a surplice top. With crisscross braided straps at the open back. Finished with a satin ribbon tieback at the empire waist and black leggings and flats. We looked fabulous!

The three of us all had brown hair so at school they called us the triple Bs. Though our hair colours were the same the were all styled diffrently. Aly's was shoulder length and cute and Mackenzie had long, curly hair. They were both beautiful. Then there was me I had wavey,shoulder length hair that had red tints in the sun, I guess you could call me pretty. Tonight though the three of us wore our hair straightened and down.

Now we were ready. The door bell rang and I went to answer it. It was Lucas just here to pick us up. We walked out to his red, Ford Mustang GT Cabrio 30 ,got in and drove off to the party to have the times of our lives.

**Ending Author's Note: So how did you like it? Please tell me in a review. I'm not gonna say give me ten for me to continue or stuff like that, I just want someone to give me advice and tell me how they like my story. Also if you're interested in being my Beta tell me. Give me a shout,**

**AliceReincarnation**


	3. Music and Tears

**Disclaimer: **

**The real Alice Cullen: Here you can have Twilight *hands Twilight book***

**Me: Really?!? Yes! I own Twilight!**

**Alice: No you don't I was just giving you my copy**

**Me: Awn. I don't own Twilight after all but I do own this copy! *smiles***

**Alice: No actually you don't that's just to borrow **

**Me: *starts crying* You just crushed all of my dreams! I don't own anything! :(**

**Author's Note: First of all thank you to all the people who reviewed:MrsCullen6 , .Cucumber, and Blueangel916!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update I got sick then when I went back to school I had a lot to catch up on. So I'm updating now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter two: Music and Tears**

We arrived at Lucas' parents' house quickly with Lucas' crazy driving. Lucas' parents were out of town and so he let us throw the party here, we would just have to clean it up afterwards.

We walked in and I was speechless.

"H-how did you...?" I trailed off still in awe.

"I hired a party company to come set it up this morning," Lucas said shrugging.

The house was basically transformed into the ultimate club with the food and lights, not to mention Alyssia had hired a DJ for the party. It was going to be awesome!

People arrived quickly and the house was packed. We barely knew half the people there but some how they knew us.

Alyssia, Mackenzie and I were rocking are hips to the music when my cellphone rang. I quickly looked down at the caller ID.

"It's my mom," I told them shouting over the music.

They nodded and followed me upstairs while I toke the call.

"Hi, mom. How's it going?" I asked easily. But all I could hear on the other line was sobbing and stifled sniffles. " Mom! What's wrong?!" I asked quickly worried.

"It's Charlie," she sobbed. "Something terrible happened...."

The rest after that was somewhat muffled by her sobbing but I understood what she said. I quickly replied with a shaky okay then hung up; I could feel my lower lip quivering as I did.

I quickly dropped to the floor and began sobbing into my knees. The whole time all I was thing was one thing. _No, no, no. That couldn't of happened- it just couldn't!_ But as sad as it was, it did and I would have to accept that, even if I didn't want to.

"What's wrong?" Mackenzie and Alyssia asked in unison. I had almost forgotten they were there.

I looked up at them, tears streaming down my face, and spoke the words I never thought I would say.

"Charlie's been shot!"

**Ending Authors Note: Bum. Bum. Bum!!! Were any of you expecting that? Thanks again for all the reviews! And sorry again for taking so long to update. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner but no promises 'cause this Friday I'm going to see the Twilight Movie! Yay! Is anyone else planning on seeing it, I'm curious. So please review, though I'm not going to bug you if you don't but you won't get your name in the authors note so there *pouts dramatically*, you guys probably don't care though, lol. ^-^**

**peace out**

**AliceReincarnation**

**P.S. Still looking for a Beta!**


	4. The Descision

**Disclaimer: ( Lonely song playing in the background)  
Poor me,  
I don't own anything  
I am so lonely;  
I'm on my own.  
Boo Whoo who!**

**Now that my poor attempt at song is over I have one thing to say before we continue, I don't even own that song. There, you happy?**

**Dedication: I decided from now on I will dedicate the chapers to who ever reviews first and yes I know that's not fair but... who cares!? So for both this chapter and last chapter it's MrsCullen6! You guys will have to be on your toes to beat this gril to the cake, or in this case review.**

**Authors Note: Anyway, ya lucky you two updates in one day! This is to repay you since I left a cliffhanger last chapter. So yes the Twilight movie comes out tonight! YA!...And ..that's really all I had to say. Enjoy! ^-^**

_I looked up at them, tears streaming down my face, and spoke the words I never thought I would say. "Charlie's been shot!"_

Chapter three: The Descision

Aly and Mackenzie rushed over to hug me, whispering words of comfort. Aly asked me if I wanted a drive home and I simply nodded. She ran off and got Lucas. When they came back he looked at me with pitty stricken eyes; I could only assume Aly told him about the call. Mackenzie gave me hug goodbye because she had to watch over the house while they dropped me off.

When we got in the car I asked Them to drop me off at my mom, Renee's, house. I sat in the back seat curled up in a ball, crying. Again we arrived there quickly and when I got out they both gave me a hug. I walked up to the two story house Renee and Phil had bought and knocked on the door. No longer than two secondes later Renee had me in a tight hug sitting on the couch.

We sat there crying together for what seemed like forever before stoping. Renee's eyes were puffy and red from all her crying and I could guess I looked the same.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'm sure he'll be alright," she said in a hoarse voice. She sounded more like she was trying to convince her self then me.

"That's not the thing that's really bothering me", I replied. "It's the fact that he's all alone there's no one there to look after him."

Saying that I realized there was only one thing I could do to some how aid the matter.

"I'm going to Forks."

**Ending Authors Note: First of all I wonder If you guys actually read authors notes, 'cause I know sometimes I don't, lol. Anyway, review, tell me how you you like the story and what your predictions are so far. Plus I'll try to send each of you a sneak peak of the next chapter for the few of you who R&R. But still I don't really care if you don't. I write for fun, reviews are just a plus side to that.**

**That's all,  
Alice**


	5. Chapter 5

I know. Everyone hates author notes. But this one is important. I am going to continue this story and going to try and update as much as I can. The reason I wasn't updating before was actually because we had to write speeches for my class and mine was on Stephenie Meyer and Twilight. So it took a while. No I will not be updating today because it is actually my Birthday! But I will try to update soon. I hope you guys will still read this story after the wait!

AliceReincarnation


	6. I'm Back!

**I'm Back Baby!**

I know what has it been two years? Please allow me to apologize to you all for just abandoning my stories like that! I hope to now work a lot better. I guarentee it will be a better read.! Also this story will most likely be on hold indefinitely. I apologize.

To make things right, send me a msg about anything you'd like to see in my new story!

**-AliceReincarnation3**


End file.
